maikomaiandzukofandomcom-20200213-history
Azula
"Trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way; even you fear me,"-Azula to Ursa in Sozin's Comet Part 3 Azula was the princess of the Fire Nation and daughter of former Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa. She is their youngest daughter and younger sister of Zuko. Background From the time she was a young girl, Azula was manipulative and showed a narseristic attitude toward her surrondings. She was shown to be a firebending prodigy aswell as her father's favorite. However, she grew great resentment toward her mother seeing that she favored Zuko and deemed Azula a "monster". A New Mission When she was 14, her father, Fire Lord Ozai, commanded her to a mission to track down her traitorous brother and uncle. While trying to fulfill this mission, Azula soon came up with a new target; the avatar. A mission she was determined not to fail unlike her brother. She then recruit ed her closest friends Mai and Ty Lee to help track down the Avatar aswell her traitorus brother and uncle . When Azula organized a coup to overthrow Ba Sing Se she manipulated her brother into joining her side and together they "defeated" the Avatar. When returning to the Fire Nation, she and Zuko made a short truce. Azula then had a hunch that the Avatar may have been still alive. Betrayal When Zuko betrayed the Firenation, Azula catched up to him at the Boiling Rock, and the two sibilings battled each other on a gondula. Azula's mentality dropped when Mai suddenly betrayed the Fire Nation to save Zuko. When Azula was about to deliver fatal blow to Mai, Ty Lee quickly chi-blocked her and was paralyzed. This ultimately shatterd her mental state and desperatly sent them both to prison. Defeat and Insanity During Sozin's Comet, she was slowly losing her sanity by banishing everyone in the palace. She also saw a hallucination of her mother which she confusingly thought didn't love her. She madly threw the brush in the mirror and sobbed quietly. When about to be crowned Firelord Zuko and Katara came to battle her. To devulge the two of them Azula challenged Zuko to an agni-kai and he took it. Azula fought fiercly but her insanity only made her weaker, while Zuko was calm and strong. In a desperate attack Azula shot lightening to Katara which Zuko absobed. Azula and Katara then batteled until Azula was finally defeated and chained up by Katara. As she saw Zuko get up she finally lost her full sanity and sobbed loudly breathing blue fire out her mouth and nose. She was the transfered to a mental health facility somewhere in the Fire Nation. After the War After a year in a Fire Nation asylum, Azula was willing to help Zuko find their long lost mother, Ursa. The two made a deal which Azula gathered information from Ozai and would travel with Zuko to find their mother. However, by Zuko's request, Azula was to be kept monitered by each member of Team Avatar for signs of betrayal. Category:Maiko and Friends Category:Zuko's Family Category:Enemies